Lovebirds
by Kat Carson
Summary: Young Frisk has already had one crush reject her. Heartbroken, she's goes to meet yet another peculiar monster. Unfortunately, she can't stop her child heart from going warm once again for the birdlike therapist. One shot where Frisk meets my oc and gets a cute little crush on him, like she did Papyrus.


You crunched along the crisp snowy path, your small child feet barely kept warm by your worn sneakers. The cold was refreshing at first, but soon it just became painful, feeling as though it was seeping into your very bones. You looked down at the small slip of paper in your pocket once more. 23 Riverend St. was neatly written in the middle, on the back of a receipt.

Small, cozy houses surrounded you, snow covering their roofs, but emitting a warm glow none the less. There is was, with all the curtains drawn and a low tune floating from it. Was that a harpsichord? You'd decide that, yes, it was indeed a harpsichord, if you even knew how to spell that let alone knew what it was.

You stuff the paper back in your pocket and walk up to the door. Bolted on it was a gold plaque engraved with a name; Corvus Haltier, M.D.. Everything about this place was creepy, although the house itself looked no different than the ones surrounding it.

You thought about turning around and heading off, but a promise was a promise, as much as you didn't actually promise anything. You sigh and reach your hand up to the knocker and give three hard taps.

"Ah! Just a moment!" a voice sounded from inside. It shared an accent you've heard in movies and was strangely bird like, although you're not sure how you made that connection. But you were soon to be proven right, when the door opened.

"Vlatbl-" Way up high, a bird face stared down at you. His eyes were slightly widened, but the bird-man quickly gained composure. "Hello, child. Please, come in." He stepped back to let you in, a white gloved hand motioning you. You obliged.

The guy was tall, to say the least. He may have even been taller than Toriel, but only by a couple inches. From his neck to his knees, a thick black cape covered the majority of his body, showing only a periwinkle turtleneck collar and white hooves of some sort.

He sat in a swivel chair much too large for him, and you sat in a comfy seat on the other side of his desk.

"Whatever could trouble a child so young to come by my office?"

"Sans told me to do it." Your lisp was rather obvious. Being ten, you had a few missing teeth.

"Oh, he, he did, did he?" Corvus' lower lids scrunched up in what might have been a smile. "I wonder why, strange fellow. But I don't mind, he must have his reasons. Would you like some tea?" You nodded your head, and he got up from his seat to head to a door behind you. "One moment then." You watched him disappear into what was probably the kitchen, but didn't feel nosy enough to tag behind him.

Your initial fear quickly faded when you met him. He did still have a creepy, mysterious atmosphere about him, but just like Toriel, he proved to be just a humble, friendly monster, and an interesting character. The harpsichord music continued to play quietly throughout the office, and it made you think about aristocratic snobby people. Luckily, he didn't seem to be like that.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, dear, here you are." Suddenly, Corvus had reappeared from the kitchen with a tray. On it was a steaming kettle and a plate of cookies.

He watched you struggle to pick up the kettle, afraid you would burn yourself.

"Ah, here, let me help you." Suddenly, you find a gloved hand over yours, which carefully helped you tip some tea into a cup. Your little ten-year-old heart jumped, and you could feel yourself getting hot in the face. You had already formed a stupid crush on one of the monsters here, and even went on a date with him, only to be rejected. That was tough on your child heart, but you were socially unstoppable, and ready for round two.

"Are you ok?" Your eyes met his, and you realized you were just standing there with your hand still on the kettle. You said nothing as you quietly grabbed your cup of tea and sat back.

"Excellent! Well, I suppose I sho-"

"I think you're cute!" you blurted out. As soon as you did, you could feel every ounce of blood rushing to your face.

"Oh, u-um, thank you?" Corvus chuckled, little embarrassed beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

You dug in your pockets and found a crumpled up piece of pink construction paper. You flattened it out on the desk and looked at it nervously.

"do u like me? y n" was scribbled in red crayon. It was the exact same paper you had handed Papyrus when he was trying to capture you, and you angrily crumpled it up after your failed date with him.

You curtly shoved the paper across the desk into the Doctor's face, keeping your gaze to the floor. He looked startled, but took the paper with another chuckle.

"A-ah, this is cute, b-but…" He looked down at you. He could tell you were already preparing for rejection, and he didn't want to hurt your feelings. There was no harm in entertaining a young child's crush, was there? But how could he go about doing that? The song changed to a waltz, and he was struck with an idea.

You saw two white hooves come into your vision and looked up to see Corvus bent over you.

"Would you care for a dance?" Your heart beat faster as you got up and he took your hand. You were so relieved you could cry, and tears were actually accumulating in the corners of your eyes, but you sniffled and willed yourself to hold back, not wanting to embarrass yourself.

He instructed you to put your feet on his, and soon he guided you along to the music, swaying across the open area in the office. He was majestic and enchanting, much like the fairy tale princes you dreamed about. You've never felt more like royalty in your life, and you strongly wished you still had your old princess dress that you trashed a while ago since you were 'too old'.

Suddenly, after what felt like many minutes, a familiar voice called you out of your trance, but it wasn't his.

"am i interrupting something?" Sans hung out in the entrance, letting cold air into the warm abode.

"Ah, hello Sans, you're a little late don't you think?" You stepped off his feet, but didn't let go of at least one of his hands. Sans shrugged.

"i'll leave you two _lovebirds_ at it, then. later." He ducked out of the entryway and closed the door behind him.

"Sans!" Corvus yelled after him. It was too late. He looked back down at you. "Oh, him. Whatever," he chuckled. "No matter, we have much to do, don't we?"

You felt a familiar sensation as you were drawn into battle, but you couldn't stop yourself smiling.

 _Wow my first fic on this site huh? It's a lil cute fic with my trash undertale oc and frisk if they had done a little date thing I guess. I like thinking about frisk acting their age, unlike how a lot of people depict them as mature for their age. Either is fine, and I think about both, but it's just cute to think of her acting like a kid. I hope you enjoyed it, I actually have another, longer fic underway but I just suck at writing :p it's a portal fic and I'm having a hard time filling in time that would be filled with puzzles, since I don't wanna just describe solving the puzzle but I don't know that I could think of unique things or situations to put in every room you feel?_

 _But yeah I'd love feedback and criticism if you have it. Thanks for reading!_

 _You can see my trash oc at 6ftslugdottumblrdotcom/tagged/doctor-corvus btw. And if anyone draws a cover for this I will literally walk over to wherever you live and kiss you on the face ok god bless_


End file.
